


Stitched together

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: "I got you a present" (21 minutes)





	Stitched together

There was a rare quiet in the musain. The cold had driven away the usual hustle and bustle and reduced to a soft hum in which Enjolras was able to sip his coffee and stop for the first time all day. He wrapped his fingers around his mug, letting the warmth seep in and defrost them. He sighed happily. It was peaceful. It was-

“Enjolras!”

It was Grantaire.

He sighed again, this time less happily “Yes Grantaire, what is it?”

“I got you a present.” He rocked back and forth on his heels, looking very proud of himself. Enjolras was immediately wary.

“What have you done?”

Grantaire tutted, sitting across from him, “You worry too much, Apollo.”

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, “I think I worry exactly the right amount, and don’t call me that.”

“I resent that,” he replied, “I give great gifts.”

Enjolras stared at him, “The last time you gave me a gift, I ended up in the hospital.”

Grantaire looked guilty, “Hey, I didn’t know you were allergic to bees. A beehive would have been amazing for your apartment, good for the environment, fresh organic honey, small business opportunities. It was foolproof.”

Enjolras did have to suppose that under other circumstances it would have been a good gift. However, the actual event went more like: Bossuet happily offering to help, bees flying everywhere, an evacuated apartment block and unhappy landlord, and a trip to the hospital. Not the fondest memory.

“Anyway,” Grantaire continued, “I promise that I haven’t gotten you another beehive. Here.” He passed over a small wrapped bundle. 

Enjolras looked a him warily, but began to unwrap the bundle. There he found a pair of bright red mittens, obviously knitted and very soft.

“Oh, these, these are lovely Grantaire.”

He blushed just a little, going a shade quite similar to the gloves.

“Oh well, you know, your hands are always cold, and I thought you might want some gloves and these aren’t anything special but I had some wool so I thought-”

“You made these?” He interjected, head snapping up again.

“I- yeah.” He very consciously shut his mouth.

“Thank you.” He said, reaching over to clasp his hand with a smile. 

The red of his newly gloved hands stark against Grantaire’s matching green.

**Author's Note:**

> See, I can write fluff!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment. If you didn't enjoy it, also leave a comment. Please leave a comment.  
> You can find more of this on tumblr at burntblackfeathers and pentopaperhandstokeys. Thank you for reading!


End file.
